


Hot Date

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro sends Valentine's to Clint during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Date

Clint sat in the meeting, tapping his fingers on his leg, a blue pen in his other hand. He was supposed to be writing notes for later reference, but instead he had gotten invested in doodling random things on the notepad. There were a few drawings of Lucky (which looked how a child would draw a dog), random arrow designs (some very cheesy; literally and figuratively), and lastly, some attempts at drawing Pietro. Clint swears, he really didn't mean to start drawing instead of taking notes, but anyone at the table would agree the should have asked someobe else to do the note taking. Clint got too side tracked sometimes.

Clint's phone suddenlt vibrated in hus pocket and he almost dropped his pen. A few of the others in the meeting looked at him, but shook it off and looked back at the speaker. Clint took out his phone and sighed with relief when he realized it was just a series of texts from Pietro and not a phone call. But, mist of the messages were photos, and Clint really did not have the patience for them, so without unlocking his phone, he replied with; _'Please, Pietro, I'm in a meeting. I don't need this right now. Message you when I'm done.'_

Pietro texted back _'okay :(' _and Clint kinda felt his heart break. He nudged it off and shut his phone down, in case Pietro sent more photos. Though, it was probably wouldn't matter since Clint wad already distracted from the current conversation with thinking about ehat Pietro really had sent him, the pictutes could have been something way more innocent than the archer was thinking, but he wouldn't take the risk. It would have to wait until after themeetingーthe messaged will still be there after.__

≫≫≫ 

Clint leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. The meeting has lasted longer than he thought it would because of the other matters that had been brought up. He looked at his notepad, full if Lucky, arrows, and Pietro. After starting to write the date in the bottom right hand corner of the page, he realized he didn't know the actual date. Cursing softly, he tudned to his left. Thankfully, Natasha was still sitting in her seat and jotting down a few things. 

"Hey, Nat, what's the date?" Clint asked her, and she started laughing before turning her head towards him. 

"Febuary 14th, aka Valentine's Day. Don't tell me you forgot it." Natasha said, a tone in her voice that said, "Was it not that obvious?" 

"Shit!" Clint shouted, heads if the remaining people in the room turning towards him. "Oh, sorry. I have to go, Nat, talk to you later." Clint finished, writing down the date and sprinting from the room and into the elevator as it was about to close. Tong was in there and Clint was silently hoping he didn't have to talk to him. But of course, Tony struck up a conversation. 

"What's the rush, Legolas? Got a hot date?" Tony said, snickering and leaning against one of the elevator walls as he waited for a response. 

"Technically, yes, if you count needing to get to your boyfriend ASAP because you forgot Valentine's Day. Because that's my hot date," Clint said, making air quites around 'hot date' before pressing the button for the floor Pietro's room was on. 

"Ooookay. Didn't mean it literally, but whatever floats your boat, bird man," Tony said, holding his hands up in a defensive motion. The elevator stopped at a floor and Tony got off. Clint waved a goodbye to him. The elevator was silent, besides the mechanic hum of it moving. 

Finally, the doors opened at his destination and he got out, grabbing his phone from his back pocket and powering it on. He tapped on the protective case as he waited, walking slower than intended to Pietro's room just so he could take a quick look at what the pictures sent to him really were. 

Clint's phone turned on, and he mistyped his passcode a few times while trying to type it quickly. He opened his messages and clicked Pietro's name (which was accompanied by a blue heart emoji and a lightning bolt), nearly laughing loudly as he saw what the messages were. 

The first one was a picture of a latte with the words 'I like you a latte.' The second had a drawn piece of pizza with a cartoon smiley face on it, with words that said, 'You stole a pizza my heart!' The remaining images were very cheesy yet hilarious 'valentine cards' that all had Comic Sans font, and a pun. One said 'I don't have to go slow for you, baby' with a picture of the Internet Explorer icon. Clint snorted at that one, and looked through the rest. As he arruved ar Pietro's room. Clint put his phone away and knocked. The door was open in a matter of seconds. Pietro grinned and wrapped Clint in a hug, them pulled away and let Clint in. 

Pietro's room was much neater than it usually was, and smelled better too. It was slightly decorated to an extent that wasn't too annoying. Clint looked back at Pietro and smiled at the look on his face. He looked slightly childish, and Clint never thought he could see eyes this bright. His hair was also messy, strands dropping in his face and a few sticking up here and there. 

"I take it you have already seen the things I sent you?" Pietro asked, taking Clint away from his daze of observing every little detail of the other. 

"Yes, I did," Clint responded, stepping towards Pietro and brushing back a few stray hairs from his face. 

"And?" Pietro wrapped his arms around Clint's waist laughing softly as his hair was pushed back. Clint took a second to admire that laugh he had grown accustomed to, and had begun to notice whether it was sarcastic or not. This one was notーmore of a giggle than a laugh, which happened more than likely with Pietro. 

"They are amazing." Clint grinned and pulled Pietro close by putting his arms around his neck, then gave him a short yet sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." They said to each other simultaneously, then went back to kissing and giggling in between breaths, without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading!!


End file.
